The Price Of Love
by River-Ganges
Summary: When Barney pretends he's not interested in marriage, it has dramatic consequences for Chloe,Now they keep getting worse & worse PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!
1. Part 1

Barney and Dillon were sitting in the staff room and chatting. 'Dillon, if you were going to ask someone to marry you, but you wanted to surprise them, how would you do it?' Barney asked. 

'Well, I'd pretend I wasn't interested in marriage then surprise them. This hasn't got anything to do with Chloe, has it?' 

'Well, you'll have to wait and see!' And with that, Barney got up and walked out of the staff room. He then bumped into Chloe. 'Hey Chlo, do you want some lunch?' He asked. 

'Yeah.' 

*** 

In the canteen… 

'Barn, what do you think about marriage?' Asked Chloe. 

'Marriage? I think it's pointless. It's for people who don't love each other, they never work out.' Said Barney. 

'Is that what you think?' Chloe asked, fighting back tears, and with that she ran out of the canteen, out of the hospital 

                 Guess mine is not the first heart broken,

                 My eyes are not the first to cry,

                 Not the first to know there's just no getting over you.

                 I know I'm just a fool who's willing,

                 To sit around and wait for you,

                 Baby can't you see,

                 There's nothing else for me to do,

                 I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

                 _Chorus_

But now there's nowhere to hide,

                 Since you pushed my love  aside,

                 I'm out of my head hopelessly devoted to you,

                 Hopelessly devoted to you.

                 My head is saying fool forget him,

                 But my heart is saying don't let go,

                 Hold on to the end,

                 That's what I intend to do,

                 I'm hopelessly devoted to you.

                 _Chorus _

She carried on running until she bumped into Duffy. 

'Chloe, what's the matter?' Duffy asked. 

'Nothing.' 

'Come on, come to my house.' Duffy said, so comfortingly that Chloe agreed. 

They went inside Duffy's house and Chloe told Duffy everything. '…If you love someone then lose them, I don't think there is any point in living.' Chloe finished off. 

'Chloe, promise me you won't do anything stupid.' Duffy said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

'Help, it's Anna's birthday! I need to go and wrap her presents!' Said Chloe quickly. 

'Chloe, promise me…' 

'I promise,' Chloe said before leaving.

*** 

Later…

_Ring, ring. _'Hello, Duffy speaking.' 

'Duffy, it's Anna. Is Chloe at yours?'

'No, she left ages ago…' she suddenly realised what had happened 'wait, where does she go when she wants to be alone?' 

'The old railway bridge, why?' 

'Meet me there, now.' Duffy then grabbed her mobile and coat and rushed out of the house. She ran the 10 minutes to the old railway bridge and looked around. Then she saw Anna running over to her. 

'Duffy, where is she? She usually just sits here.' 

'No, she promised me!' Duffy exclaimed. 


	2. Part 2

I don't own them the bbc do!

'What?' Anna asked, but Duffy was looking down onto the disused railway track. 

'Anna, she's down there, phone an ambulance then go and tell Charlie and Barney… in that order.' Duffy ordered before chucking her phone to Anna and rushing down the embankment steps to Chloe. She still had a pulse… just. 

'Come on Chloe, please!' Duffy said frantically. 

'Duffy!' Shouted Nicki from the bridge. 

'Down here, Nicki! Hurry!' Duffy shouted. Nicki and Comfort hurried down the embankment. 

'Chloe, Chloe, can you hear me? It's Comfort; we're going to give you some oxygen and morphine to ease the pain. Nicki, I need a neck collar and spinal board… and check where the rapid response team have got to. Duffy, how's her pulse doing?' 

'Still faint,' Duffy replied. 

'Do you know how long she's been here?' Comfort asked Duffy. 

'I bumped into her at 3pm. Then she was at my house for 15 minutes, then it takes 10 minutes to get here, and guessing she came here straight away and we found her at 4:15 so… just under an hour.' 

'Lucky this is a disused track hey Chloe!' Comfort said. 'Nicki, we need that spinal board. Where is that rapid response team?'  Comfort asked. Just then they heard Patrick's voice. 'Oh great, why do we always get stuck with him? It's your lucky day Chloe.' 

'Right, Chloe, you're stuck with me now. Save the groans for later!'

They managed to stabilise Chloe's pulse enough to move her, and she was starting to come round. 

'Wh… wh… what's happened to me?' Chloe stuttered. 

'You had an accident, but you're going to be okay now.' Duffy reassured Chloe. 

'Chloe, can you feel this?' Patrick asked as he gently pinched Chloe's feet. 

'Feel what?' Chloe replied. 

Duffy looked round at Patrick but he didn't say anything. 

'When we get to hospital, I don't want to see Barney.' Chloe said. 

'What's happened between her and Barney?' Patrick asked Duffy. 

'Long story, I'll tell you later.' 

*** 

The ambulance pulled into its bay and Chloe was taken into resusc, but Duffy went to find Barney. He was in the staff room.

'Where's Chloe?' He asked. 

'She doesn't want to see you at the moment.' Duffy replied. 

'This is all my fault!' Barnet cried. Anna explained the situation to Duffy. 

'Barney was going to propose to Chloe, but he wanted to surprise her. Dillon said to pretend he wasn't interested in marriage, and Chloe thought he didn't love her and she stormed out.'

Back in resusc…

Right, can I have 10 of morphine, and can we do routine bloods.' Patrick ordered. 'We're just going to do some blood tests and then we'll get you up to X-Ray. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Barney?' 

'Quite sure.' 

'What's happened between you two?' 

'We had a row because he was saying all these things about how stupid marriage is and…' 

'Ah.' Dillon said.

'What?' Patrick asked. 

'Well, he's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but he wanted to surprise you by proposing, so I told him to pretend he wasn't interested in marriage.'

'Dillon!' Chloe exclaimed. 'Go and get Barney now!' 

So Dillon went and got Barney. 

'Chloe, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!' Barney said.

'I know!' Chloe replied. 

'I have something to ask you… will you marry me?' 

'Yes, I will.' 

'Ahhhh,' chorused the whole of resusc. 

'Come on Chloe, we need to get you up to X-Ray.' Patrick said. 

'I'll be here when you get back.' Barney said, and Chloe was whisked up to X-Ray. 

*** 

Half an hour later in a cubicle…

'Right, Chloe, these X-Rays show that you have broken one of the vertebrae in your spine, but the paralysis will be short term only.' Patrick said. 

'Good.'

'I'm so glad it's not long term.' Said Barney. 

'So am I, but I'm really tired.' Chloe said. 

'Okay, I'll let you rest.' 

Barney walked out then suddenly remembered he had had forgotten to kiss Chloe goodnight. When he went back she was already asleep, so he kissed her gently on the forehead and left. He soon bumped into Anna.

'How's Chloe?' She asked. 

'She's asleep at the moment.' Barney said in between yawns. 

'You sound like you need some sleep too.' 

'I know, I'm just going home for an hour or so.' 

'Okay, I'll tell Chloe if she wakes up.' 

'Thanks Anna.' Barney said. He then left so Anna went and sat with Chloe. 

About half an hour later…

'Patrick! Max! Charlie! Anyone! Help, it's Chloe, she's fitting!' Shouted Anna. 


	3. Part 3

'What? Okay Anna, phone Barney, we can deal with this.' Said Patrick. 

Soon they managed to stabilise Chloe and she was rushed off for a CT scan. Soon Barney was back by Chloe's side.

'Well, the scan's clear, so we need to find out why she fitted. The only other possibility is that she has a head injury that the CT didn't pick up.' Said Patrick. 

'Oh Chloe, sweetheart.' Said Barney lovingly, stroking her hair. 'Patrick, there's something odd here.' Barney said. Patrick lifted up Chloe's hair to find a rusty nail sticking out of Chloe's head. 

'Ah! We need to remove this. Go and get Duffy and tell her I need some antiseptic wash, 10 of morphine, and a rusty nail remover kit – she'll know what I mean!' Barney did as he was told. 

Patrick managed to remove the rusty nail from Chloe's head, but she fitted again. She was rushed off for another CT scan, and it was apparent that she was bleeding internally, so she was rushed off to ITU.

***

'Hey Chlo, it's me, Anna, again! Lucky thing, you're getting married. I'll never find my perfect man.' Anna had been talking to Chloe for about an hour when Barney came in so Anna left.

'Chlo, I love you so much! I can't believe I've just got you back and now I'm going to lose you.' Barney almost cried. 

'You're not getting rid of me that easily,' Chloe whispered.

*** 

It was the day of the wedding, and Chloe should have been out of her wheelchair and walking by now, but a week ago she had had some bad news – the crack in her spine hadn't healed and wasn't likely to in the next millennium so Chloe would be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.  

The wedding was all going to plan. Chloe had managed to get to the church 5 minutes 27.555169921 seconds late as only Chloe could. As Chloe's dad had left before she was born and her mum had died 10 years ago, Anna pushed Chloe down the aisle. 

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Barney and Chloe. The vicar started. 'Do you, Barney John Wolfe take thee Chloe Maria Hill to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to keep, in sickness and in health, for riches and poorness, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?' 

'I do.' 

'And do you, Chloe Maria Hill take thee Barney John Wolfe to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to keep, in sickness and in health, for riches and poorness, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?'

'I do.' 

'The rings.' Jack brought forward the rings. Barney and Chloe exchanged vows, and they each placed one of the rings on the other's finger. 

'You may kiss the bride.' Said the vicar. Barney knelt down and kissed Chloe gently on the lips. He then pushed her up the aisle. 

The photos were taken, then they went to the reception at Chloe and Barney (and 

Anna's !) new flat. (Anna had begged on one knee). Chloe knew there was only one person she had to thank, Duffy. 

'Duffy, I'm so sorry, if I'd listened to you none of this would've happened.'

'It's alright, Chloe, I know how it feels.'

'Chloe!' Barney called. 

'Coming!' replied Chloe. 'Thanks Duffy.' 

Chloe went over to Barney. 'Chloe, I love you so much and I need you so much.' 

'No, I need you… Barn, I'm really tired.' 

'Okay, I'll carry you upstairs.' 

*** 

Chloe was just about to fall asleep when Anna came up. 

'Hey Chloe, how are you?' 

'Fine, I'm really tired though.' 

'Do you want me to go?' 

'No, it's okay.' 

Anna just sat and talked about random things until Chloe fell asleep. Then she went down to join the party. 

About an hour and a half later Barney went up and Chloe was awake. 

'Hey, do you want to come down and cut the cake?' 

'Yeah.' 

*** 

When the cake was cut and eaten, Chloe threw her bouquet and Nicki caught it. Soon, everyone left and Chloe started to do the washing up out of force of habit, but then Anna banished her to go and watch TV whilst she and Barney did the washing up. Chloe turned the TV on; BBC 1 – people walking, BBC2 – people walking, ITV – people walking, Channel 4 – people sitting down, no, now they're getting up and walking!

Barney came and joined Chloe on the sofa, and Anna was just about to sit down when she realised they probably wanted some time alone. Just then the phone rang and Barney went to pick it up. 

'Hello?' 

'Hi Barney, it's Tina, congratulations.'

'How did you know?' 

'I do speak to other people in Holby apart from you.' 

'I know, do you want to speak to Chloe?' 

'Yeah.' Barney took the phone over to Chloe. 

'Hi Tina, how are you?' 

'Fine. How was the wedding? I remember how it felt to walk down the aisle, wasn't it cool?' 

'Yeah,' Chloe said, rather unenthusiastically. 

'You'll never guess, Sean and I are coming back to England!' 

'What? When?' 

'Next year, hopefully. We're coming back to Holby.' 

'It'll be great to see you again.' 

'You too, anyway I'd better go, talk soon. Bye!' 

'Yeah, bye!' Then Tina rang off. 

'Barn, they're coming back to England!' 

'When?' 

'Next year.' 

'Did you tell her about you?' 

'No, I couldn't.' 

*** 

It was a year since that phone call, and Chloe was starting to come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be able to walk again, ever.' 

It was nearly Chloe's birthday, and Barney had planned a small party for her. As Duffy wouldn't be able to make it, she had come round to drop the present off early. 

'Hi Duffy, come in.' Said Barney. 'Chloe's upstairs.' 

'Thanks,' Duffy said, before going upstairs. 'Hi Chloe, how are you?' 

'Fine.' 

'Happy birthday, this is for you.' Said Duffy before handing over the present. 

'Duffy, they're lovely!' "They" were a pair of silver earrings with emeralds in the centre. 'How is everyone at work?' 

'Fine. You know, you could come back to work.' 

'How?' 

'Well, you could do minors and triage.' 

'Charlie wouldn't want me there if I wasn't doing anything useful.' 

'He needs all the help he can get.'

Yeah, but what about Max and Jan?' 

'Don't worry about them. Would you like me to ask Charlie?' 

'Yeah, please.' 

'Okay, I better go.' 

'Okay, thanks for the earrings.'

'That's okay, bye!' 

'Bye!' 

*** 

It was Chloe's birthday, and Barney had been up half the night sorting out her present from him and Anna. 

'Happy birthday, Chloe.' Said Barney as he came into their room. 

'Hey Barn.'

'Your pressie is downstairs, I'll help you into your wheelchair.'

'Thanks,' Barney helped Chloe into her wheelchair and onto the landing where she could see her present – a chairlift and new wheelchair. 

'So you can have one wheelchair downstairs, get on the chairlift, and then have the other wheelchair upstairs.' Explained Barney. 'It's from me and Anna.' 

'It's perfect… where is Anna, anyway?' 

'I think she's in the kitchen, shall we go down?' 

'Yep.' 

They went downstairs, where Anna was sorting out breakfast. 

Special birthday breakfast: hot chocolate, toast and chocolate spread, and cake.' 

'Cake? For breakfast?' Said Chloe with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

'Well, it is your birthday. I'll eat it if you don't want it!' Replied Anna. 

'No, you greedy pig, get your own!' 

After breakfast Chloe watched some TV then went up to rest before her party. At about 7pm, the guests started to arrive. 

'Happy birthday!' Said Nicki. 'Did Barney tell you, Jack proposed to me last night!' 

'No. Congratulations!' 

At about 8pm Chloe said she was really tired and she went to rest for a bit. Barney went up about half an hour later, but she wasn't asleep. 

'Barney, there's something I need to tell you.' 

'What, sweetheart?' 

'I'm, well, I'm pregnant, and I'm really worried about giving birth.' 


	4. Part 4

I don't own them, If you want 'em go to the BBC (I suppose I could own Chloe, Barney, Tina & sean seeing as Mervyn bloody watson has gone and axed them all!!!)  
  
  
  
Sweetheart, don't worry. I'll be there through the whole thing.'  
  
'I'd be a useless mother anyway.'  
  
Well, you're the best wife ever, so you'll be twice as good a mother.'  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Barney went down to answer it. 'Tina, Sean! I wasn't expecting you!' Exclaimed Barney.  
  
'Well, it is Chloe's birthday, isn't it? Where is she?' Asked Tina.  
  
'Upstairs, resting.' Replied Barney.  
  
'What? A party without the birthday girl?' Just then Tina saw the wheelchair and put two and two together. 'Help!'  
  
'She's upstairs.' Barney replied, and Tina legged it up the stairs. 'Sean, can I get you a drink?!!'  
  
***  
  
'Chloe, what happened?' Said Tina as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 'How did you get like this?'  
  
'Long story.' Chloe said, but told Tina anyway.  
  
'Oh, you poor thing!' Tina exclaimed at the end. 'I can't believe I said all those selfish things about walking down the aisle.'  
  
'Don't worry, you weren't to know.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me?'  
  
'I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, you sounded so happy.'  
  
'You know I'll always be here for you, what are friends for?'  
  
'Tina, there is something I want to tell you which I've only just told Barney.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I'm pregnant. I'm really worried; I can't be pregnant and paralysed.'  
  
'There's nothing that says that.'  
  
'But what about giving birth?'  
  
'Caesarean, Chloe. Don't worry, you'll have all your friends around you, and your gorgeous husband who loves you more than anything.'  
  
'I know.' Replied Chloe. Just then Barney came upstairs.  
  
'Chlo, do you want to come downstairs and cut your cake?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah, can you give me a hand?' Chloe asked. Barney and Tina helped her into her wheelchair, then into the chairlift. As she entered the room, everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Chloe then blew out the candles and cut the cake.  
  
Soon everyone went home, or clubbing, or the pub, or wherever semi-drunk Casualty staff go on a Saturday night!  
  
***  
  
1 month later…  
  
It was Chloe's first day back at work and little did she know that everyone had planned a surprise for her.  
  
As Barney pushed her into the scarily quiet reception and into the equally quiet cubicle area, suddenly all the staff burst out of cubicles in wheelchairs.  
  
'Surprise!' They all shouted.  
  
'What on earth are you mad people doing?' Chloe exclaimed.  
  
'Making you feel welcome!' Lara answered. Just then Max walked in.  
  
'Everyone, get out of those wheelchairs and back to work NOW!' Max shouted, 'nice to see you again Chloe' Max said more calmly, 'here's your first patient, Mr. Barker, sprained wrist'  
  
Chloe walked (a/n sorry wrong word I meant to say wheeled!!) into reception to get her patient she was nearly knocked out of her wheelchair by Tina legging it into reception shouting: ' Help!! I'm Late Charlie is going to kill me'  
  
'Charlie's away,' Jack replied, Tina breathed a sigh of relief, 'but Max isn't!!' Jack continued.  
  
'HELP!!' Tina half screemed and ran madly through to the staff room or as far away from Max as possible!  
  
'Mad' Chloe muttered to herself, 'right Mr. Barker, if you would like to come with me'  
  
'Didn't that docter just tell you to all to get out of those wheelchairs?' Mr. Barker asked.  
  
'I wish I could,' Chloe replied.  
  
'I don't want to be treated by a disabled nurse!' Mr. Barker exclaimed.  
  
'Fine if you would like to take a seat I'll get another nurse to come and treat you,' said Chloe obviously hurt. She vwheeled herself back through to the cubicle area to get Anna. 'Anna, will you go and treat Mr. Barker. He won't let me treat him.'  
  
'What a b*rst*d !!' Anna exclaimed, 'you're a perfectly capable nurse'  
  
'It doesn't matter, I made the wrong decision to come back to work'  
  
'No you didn't…' Anna started to argue but Chloe was already wheeling herself off to find Barney. He was in the staff room talking to Duffy.  
  
'Duffy, I resign.' Chloe stated.  
  
' you've only been back half an hour, shouldn't you at least give yourself a chance to adjust.' Duffy said.  
  
'No one wants to be treated by me, I'll end up sitting around doing paperwork all day'  
  
'oh well, it's your decision' Duffy said, finally giving up with a sigh.  
  
'Duffy, I'm sorry, I know how trouble you went to to get me my job, but it'll never work out' Chloe replied.  
  
Barney took Chloe home…  
  
'Are you sure you're going to be alright sweetheart,' Barney asked  
  
'I'll be fine, stop worrying' Chloe replied, 'But I'm really tiered so I'm going to go upstairs and rest, better you be getting back to the hospital,' Chloe finished.  
  
'Yeah you're right, I'll see you later sweetheart' Barney said before going out the door.  
  
Chloe climed into the stair-lift and went up the stairs. When she got upstairs she started to menover herself into the wheelchair but her foot slipped and she fell down the stairs.  
  
'BARNEY!!' she screamed. 


	5. part 5

Barney, who was just getting into his car, heard Chloe's scream and ran back to the house as fast as he could. He opened the door and saw Chloe lying unconcious on the floor.  
  
'Chloe, sweetheart!!!!' He exclaimed. He ran to the phoned and called for an ambulance.  
  
When the ambulance arrived Josh and Nicki got out and ran to the house to find that Chloe's condition had deterioated and Barney was performing C.P.R. Nicki took over as they tried to rush Chloe into the hospital. They soon learnt from Fin that no patients were alloowed to be admitted because of the outbreak of the Norwark virus.  
  
'But this is a emergency!' Josh exclaimed.  
  
'Try telling that to Max!' Fin replied.  
  
Just then Max came outside to 'ambulance ward' to check on the situation and Josh went to talk to him leaving Nicki, who was still doing C.P.R, with Chloe and Barney.  
  
'Max you've got to let us in'  
  
'Sorry, we're too full, we can't admit anyone.'  
  
'Look, I'm not having Chloe dying in the back of my ambulance!!'  
  
'What? Ok bring her in.' They managed to find some room in recusc and they managed to stablise her before moving her up to ICU.  
  
*****************  
  
In ICU…  
  
'Chloe sweetheart please wake up, I can't stand the thought of loosing you again.' Whispered Barney tenderly.  
  
A fragile heart, was broken before,  
  
I don't think it could endure another pain.  
  
But there's a voice from deep inside of you,  
  
That's calling out to make you realise.  
  
That this new bond gives inspiration,  
  
To all who feel no love appeal no more.  
  
So how can I break this wall around you,  
  
That's aiding both our hearts to grow in pain.  
  
So forget your past, and we can dream tomorrow.  
  
Save our hearts for care and lovin' too.  
  
I't's hard I know, but oh one thing's for sure,  
  
Don't go and break this fragile heart.  
  
A hurting mind in need of emotion,  
  
I don't think I could endure another pain.  
  
But baby in you I've found affection,  
  
Affection I have never felt before.  
  
So don't let your past  
  
Destroy what comes tomorrow.  
  
Don't go and break my fragile heart.  
  
With all this fire that burns between us,  
  
There's so much to loose yet so much more to gain.  
  
And if I could choose the world around me,  
  
The world I'd choose would all revolve around you.  
  
So help me complete the game inside me,  
  
And help to mend my fragile heart.  
  
'Barney?' Chloe asked weakly.  
  
'I'm here sweetheart'  
  
'The…the baby,' Clhoe said.  
  
'I haven't asked, all that matters is that your alright.'  
  
'What!'  
  
'Is everything alright?' Asked the nurse.  
  
'No, I need to now if my baby is alright.' Chloe asked.  
  
'Have you been getting any lower stomach pains?' the nurse asked.  
  
'And how exactly do you expect me to feel these lower stomach pains as I'm paralysed from the waist down!'  
  
'Sorry' We'll run some tests and I don't want to get your hopes up as I really don't think that a baby could survive that fall.'  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
'I'm very sorry, you've lost your baby.' 


End file.
